A network may include multiple network nodes, such as routers, switches and the like, and communication links that connect the network nodes to one another. A path through the network from one endpoint to another endpoint may traverse a number of the communication links. Many of the communication links may participate in multiple paths.
Preferably, a communication link that is experiencing a problem is identified sooner rather than later in order to minimize any negative consequences to users of the network. However, fault localization in a network with even a moderate number of communication links can be difficult.
Some network fault localization techniques collect information over a period of time, and provide such information to a central node for offline determination of faults. However, it is preferable to be able to localize faults in real-time to minimize network disruption.
Some mechanisms utilize a combination of ping and traceroute functionality to determine a location of a fault in a network. However, an ability to respond to a traceroute query requires support from intermediary nodes along a path, and not all nodes may implement such functionality. Moreover, such functionality typically requires parameter configuration, and thus includes management overhead. Accordingly, there is a need for more robust network fault localization mechanisms.